A pneumatic tire is a polymeric composite and is a complex system of interacting components, each with specific properties for maximum effectiveness. One of the more important components of a tire is the tread. Since the tread of a tire comes into contact with the road, it is particularly compounded for abrasion and tear resistance. For example, abrasion resistance can correlate to tread wear and tear resistance can correlate to the tread's ability-to resist chunking or tearing of the ground contacting tread elements. With the ever present need to improve the performance of tires, there is a continuous need for a rubber composition which improves both abrasion resistance and tear values.